mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of bus terminals and hubs in New York City Tri-state area (mtamaster edition)
This is a list of bus terminals located in the tri-state area. This includes plazas made for bus usage only or a funded terminal dedicated to terminating buses. This list also includes layover terminals for 5+ buses. Bronx Fordham Plaza is a bus terminal serving the 8 train and the metro-north. It is also the terminal to some Bee-line routes. The hub is another popular area that terminates a few routes. Pelham Bay Park terminates a few routes as well as the 6 line. Westchester and West Farms Square are transit hubs that terminate a few routes. Another terminal is at the intersection of Westchester Avenue, Southern Boulevard and West Farms Road. Many buses pass by or terminate at the Norwood-205th Street Station as well as Third Avenue-138 st 6, 8, U station. Mott Haven The Hub Westchester Square Pelham Bay West Farms Simpson St bus terminal Fordham Plaza Norwood Bedford Park Brooklyn Downtown Brooklyn, Coney Island, Brooklyn College-Flatbush Avenue station, Kings Plaza, Broadway Junction, and Gateway Mall are areas used to terminate many bus routes. Williamsburg holds a bus terminal that ends many routes in Brooklyn, Queens and Manhattan. Bay Ridge-86 Street is also used for bus routes coming From Staten Island. Downtown Brooklyn Coney Island Kings Plaza Brooklyn College Broadway Junction Gateway Mall Williamsburg Bus Terminal The Williamsburg Bridge Plaza, sometimes called Washington Plaza or the Williamsburg Bridge Transit Center, is a major bus terminal and former trolley terminal located at the foot of the Williamsburg Bridge in the New York City borough of Brooklyn, one block west of the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway (I-278). It is situated by the boundaries of Broadway, Havemeyer Street, Roebling Street and South 5th Street, south of the LaGuardia Playground. It contains six bus lanes and serves as a terminal for the many MTA New York City Transit Authority bus routes of Brooklyn and Queens that start and end their runs there. This bus terminal is near the Marcy Avenue subway station on the BMT Jamaica Line of the New York City Subway, located at the intersection of Marcy Avenue and Broadway, which is served by the J, K, M, and Z''' trains. The bus terminal is one of three plazas at the foot of the bridge that constitute Washington Plaza, along with Continental Army Plaza and LaGuardia Playground across South 5th Street which are run by the Parks Department. The original Washington Plaza trolley terminal occupied both blocks between Broadway to the south and South Fourth Street to the north. The right-of-way of South 5th Street ran through the center of the plaza, occupied entirely by a pair of trolley tracks which fed into the Williamsburg Bridge. These tracks were used by the lines of the New York Railways Company and Third Avenue Railway from Manhattan. Both blocks were occupied by numerous balloon loops, which streetcars used to reverse direction. The plaza was originally open-aired. At some point afterwards, shelters were added for loading and unloading passengers. The plaza served as a hub for Brooklyn surface trolleys, particularly those of the Brooklyn Rapid Transit Company (BRT). This included those from Nostrand Avenue surface line and Reid Avenue Line, among several that went over the bridge to Manhattan. The northern half of the terminal has since been replaced by LaGuardia Playground, named after former New York City mayor Fiorello H. La Guardia. The bridge plaza terminal has existed at least since the opening of the Williamsburg Bridge in December 1903, and possibly earlier. On November 6, 1904, BRT streetcars began crossing the bridge to Lower Manhattan. At this time, many streetcar routes that terminated at Broadway Ferry were rerouted to terminate at Washington Plaza, or to go over the bridge to the Delancey Street terminal in Manhattan. Meanwhile, four Manhattan trolley routes from the New York Railways Company were extended across the bridge to Washington Plaza. The Third Avenue Railway also operated streetcars from Manhattan to Washington Plaza. In 1919, the plaza was renamed "Washington Plaza". That year, New York Railway cars ceased operating to the plaza from Manhattan, while Third Avenue service continued to operate. On December 1, 1923, service on the now-Brooklyn–Manhattan Transit Corporation (BMT) lines over the Williamsburg Bridge ended, due to decreasing profits and a dispute with the city over tolls. BMT service was truncated to Washington Plaza, and bridge service was replaced with municipal shuttle service. To promote the new service, the city constructed a shed on the south side of the plaza. On February 15, 1931, BMT streetcars once again began running to Manhattan after municipal shuttle service ended. Only the Nostrand, Ralph, Reid, and Tompkins lines resumed traveling over the bridge, while the remaining lines continued to terminate at Washington Plaza. On January 20, 1932, bridge service from Third Avenue's Grand Street and Post Office Lines was discontinued due to the northern bridge tracks being deemed unsafe. In Spring 1935, the northern portion of the trolley terminal was converted into LaGuardia Playground. Construction began on April 1, and the playground opened on July 2. On December 6, 1948, the last of the streetcar lines to run over the bridge, the "Williamsburg Bridge Local" shuttle between the Manhattan and Brooklyn trolley terminals, was converted into the B39 bus route (later discontinued) which ran between the plaza and Lower Manhattan. By 1951, the New York City Board of Transportation (later succeeded by the New York City Transit Authority) motorized all the trolley routes into bus routes and established the current bus terminal. The new lines included the B44 route which replaced the Nostrand Avenue line in 1951. Later on in 2006, routes B102 and B110, formerly part of Private Transportation, were extended to the bus terminal as part of MTA Bus takeover. The New York City Department of Transportation (NYCDOT) is planning to renovate this terminal. The project will bring new benches, a sleek, glass-paneled indoor waiting room, public restrooms and widened sidewalks to the eight bus lines serving in the terminal. The project was unveiled in October 2013, with NYCDOT officials planning to begin construction in spring 2014 and complete the project in summer 2015. The current bus terminal lies on the southern block of the former trolley terminal, with Broadway to the south and South 5th Street to the north. The terminal consists of six lanes or bays, numbered 1 to 6 from north to south. Lanes 5 and 6 are being rebuilt as of 2015, and are out of service. Each bay contains a low-level sidewalk platform with several shelters. Buses enter the terminal from the west, where there is a layover area. Buses can exit the terminal to either Broadway or South 5th Street at the east end of the block. Current bus routes include: Bay Ridge Manhatttan There are two major terminals used by agencies all over the country, but MTA routes do not use them. MTA-used terminals include South Ferry, Waterside, and outdoor layovers at George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal. George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal Port Authority Bus Terminal Waterside Queens There are two major bus terminals in Jamaica for bus usage only. JFK Airport and Laguardia airport operate buses for tourists and workers. Queens Plaza, Flushing, Queens Center and Jackson Heights are major hubs for buses. Although not used for terminating, Far Rockaway has a section for passenger pick up and layover. 165 St Terminal The 165th Street Bus Terminal, also known as Jamaica Bus Terminal, the Long Island Bus Terminal (the name emblazoned on the entranceway's red tiles), Jamaica−165th Street Terminal (as signed on buses towards the terminal), or simply 165th Street Terminal, is a major bus terminal in Jamaica, Queens. Formerly owned by Metropolitan suburban Transit Authority and now owned by both NICE and MTA Regional Bus Operations, the terminal serves both NYCT and MTA Bus lines as well as NICE Bus lines to Nassau County, and was a hub to Green Bus Lines prior to MTA takeover. It is located at 89th Avenue and Merrick Boulevard, near the Queens Library. Most buses that pass through Jamaica serve either this terminal, the Jamaica Center subway station at Parsons Boulevard, or the LIRR station at Sutphin Boulevard. Unlike other major bus centers in New York City, there is currently no direct subway transfer available at the terminal. The closest subway station is 169th Street on Hillside Avenue served by the F train. Most buses traveling to/from the east, which operate via Hillside Avenue, also stop at 179th Street served by the E and F trains. Construction on the "Long Island Bus Terminal" began in 1930, built by the Shore Road Development Company, Inc. with the intent of expanding transit service to and from Long Island. On August 11, 1936, Bee-Line, Inc. (one of the predecessors to the Nassau Inter-County Express) opened the terminal, operating routes from the terminal to the rest of Jamaica and Southeast Queens, and to Nassau County. It replaced the company's former terminal − the Jamaica Union Bus Terminal − at Jamaica Avenue and New York Boulevard (now Guy R. Brewer Boulevard), which was taken over by Green Bus Lines. The new terminal, which cost $1.5 million to build, featured a waiting room, lounge, and ticket offices. The bus terminal was enclosed by two one-story buildings on 165th Street and Merrick Boulevard respectively. Upon opening, the terminal served the BMT Jamaica Line's nearby terminal at 168th Street and Jamaica Avenue, and would serve the IND Queens Boulevard Line's 169th Street station on Hillside Avenue upon its completion in 1937. In May 1939, Bee-Line relinquished its Queens routes; these routes began operation from the terminal under North Shore Bus Company (a predecessor to the NYCT bus operations) on June 25, 1939. In March 1947, North Shore Bus would be taken over by the New York City Board of Transportation, making the bus routes from the terminal city operated. In 1952, the terminal was purchased by the Jamaica Realty Corporation, and in 1953 the New York City Transit Authority (today part of the MTA) took over operations of the terminal from the Board of Transportation. The terminal would later be served by the Green Bus Lines company (predecessor to the JFK Depot-based MTA Bus Company lines). Following the closure of the 168th Street station in 1977, the bus terminal lost its only direct subway connection. As originally built, the terminal had only one entry point, on its north side from 89th Avenue. At some point, the structure on Merrick Boulevard was removed, allowing buses to turn directly onto the street or into the terminal. The terminal serves eight routes operated by MTA New York City Bus, five operated by MTA Bus Company, and six operated by Nassau Inter-County Express. All terminate here, except for the Q17 and Q89, the former which is a through route and the latter which terminates a few blocks north at 169 Street subway station. The southbound Q17 bus stops outside the terminal on Merrick Boulevard, while the northbound Q17 to Flushing stops on 168th Street, one block east. The Q89, formerly Q9A, used to terminate at the terminal until 2008. Southbound service stops inside the terminal while northbound service stops outside the terminal. the N6 and N6X used to terminate inside the terminal until April 2017, when the route was converted into an articulated route. These routes are outdoors: Jamaica Center Bus Terminal '''Jamaica Center Bus Terminal is a series of bus stops located along Archer Avenue (primarily along the south side of the street next to the LIRR right of way). The bus stop areas are lettered A through H. The western portion of the terminal (bays F through H and the bus layover area) is also known as the "Teardrop Canopy". It serves as the second major transit hub within Jamaica. The former 160th Street Jamaica Elevated station on Jamaica Avenue that it replaced was also a major hub for trolley service when it was originally built. Several of the trolley lines were the predecessors to current bus service. Below is a list of buses that serve or stop nearby Jamaica Center Bus Terminal. Far Rockaway Laguardia JFK Queens Plaza/Court Square Victor Moore Terminal Far Rockaway Queens Center Flushing Staten Island Staten Island uses a few major transit hubs, but operates true terminal. Saint George Terminal is served by nearly every Local route on Staten Island. Eltingville transit center is the major transit hub for nearly half of the SIM express routes. Staten Island Mall is an unofficial transit hub that terminates a handful of routes. Saint George A new ferry and rail terminal at the St. George site (then called St. George's Landing) and an extension of the Staten Island Railway (SIRT) north from Vanderbilt's Landing (today's Clifton Station) had been proposed in the 1870s by the owners of the Staten Island Railroad, George Law, Cornelius Vanderbilt, and Erastus Wiman, to replace the various ferry sites on the north and east shores Staten Island. St. George was selected due to it being the closest point from Staten Island to Manhattan, approximately a 5 miles (8.0 km) distance. The name of the terminal and the local neighborhood were renamed to St. George in honor of Law, allegedly as a concession by Wiman in order to build the terminal and connecting tunnel on land owned by Law. On June 25, 1946, a large fire destroyed both the wooden ferry and rail terminals. Full service was restored in July of that year. Departures are given below by loading bay. Eltingville Transit Center Eltingville Transit Center is a park and ride transit center that is located in Eltingville, Staten Island. It is located at the intersection of Arthur Kill Road and Richmond Avenue, directly in the way of the end of the Korean War Veterans Parkway. The transit center was completed in 2004. Amenities include schedules, maps, free parking, and vending machines for soda, snacks, and MetroCards. The center is halfway between the Eltingville Staten Island Railway station and the Staten Island Mall, another (albeit unofficial) transit center, including the adjacent Yukon Depot. Services are listed below: *S55: Staten Island Mall to Rossville via Annadale Road *S56: Staten Island Mall to Tottenville High School via Arden Avenue *S59: Port Richmond to Eltingville (with a peak extension to Tottenville) *S74/S84 Limited: St. George Ferry Terminal to Tottenville via Richmond and Arthur Kill Roads[ *S79 Select Bus Service: Staten Island Mall to Bay Ridge via Hylan Boulevard *S89 Limited: 34th Street HBLR station to Eltingville via Richmond Avenue *SIM1: Lower Manhattan via Church Street and Broadway *SIM1C: Midtown Manhattan via Fifth Avenue and Sixth Avenue *SIM4:Lower Manhattan via Church Street and Broadway *SIM4C: Midtown Manhattan via Fifth Avenue and Madison Ave *SIM5: Lower Manhattan via Water Street *SIM6: Midtown Manhattan via Fifth Avenue and Madison Avenue *SIM7: Union Square via Sixth Avenue, Broadway, and West Street *SIM8: Midtown Manhattan via New Jersey and 42nd Street *SIM10: Midtown Manhattan via Fifth Avenue and Sixth Avenue *SIM15: Lower Manhattan Downtown Loop via Church Street and Water Street *SIM22: Midtown Manhattan via New Jersey and 42nd Street *SIM31: Midtown Manhattan via Fifth Avenue and Madison Avenue Staten Island Mall Several local, Select Bus Service and express New York City Transit Authority buses stop and either travel through or on the perimeter (where park and ride facilities exist) of the mall's campus. They include the S44, S94, S59, S89, S61 and S91 local buses/limited counterparts, the S55 and S56 buses with no corresponding limited buses, the S79 Select Bus Service route, and the SIM4, SIM4C, SIM4X, SIM8, SIM8X and SIM31 express buses. Via Ring Road: *S44/94 *S59 *S79 SBS Via Marsh AV: *S55 *S56 *S61/91 *S89 *SIM4/4C *SIM8 *SIM31 Marsh Av terminal: *S55 *S56 *S79 SBS *SIM4X *SIM8X Yukon Terminal: *S44/94 *S59* *S61/91 S59 runs via Yukon; no termination here.